


Monsters/Reader Short Stories (Volume 2)

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, Knitting, MONSTER FUCKER, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Requests, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Teratophilia, big dick, handjob, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: Collection of requested works revolving around exophilia.This volume includes: Tentacle Monster/OC {NSFW}, Moth Girl/Human {NSFW}, Drider/Reader {NSFW}, Centaur/Reader, and 1 more to come in the future.INCLUDES REQUESTS! Read the notes to see how you can request a short work.





	1. Tentacle Monster/OC

**Length:** 713 words

 **Main Themes:** Tentacle job, seven minutes in heaven, teasing

 **Other Themes:** Parties, 

Here you go, rust-daughter! 

He’d known the human for some time, now. There were little moments here and there, but nothing as tense as this.

They’d gone to a local party together to unwind from the work week. Somehow, the two of them ended up in a deep, dark closet together. He supposed the other humans thought it would be funny to see how much of a tentacle monster could fit into a tight space. What was this game called? Seven minutes in Heaven? Well, it had already been seven minutes. No one came to unlock the door.

“Do you think they forgot us?” questioned Henry, the human who’d been crammed in with him.

The monster squirmed while attempting not to brush too intimately against his friend. “Well, it is awful loud. Maybe we should knock?”

In moving one of his larger appendages towards the dim shape of the door, he heard a high pitched yelp.

“Did I hurt you!?”

Henry had cupped his hands over his mouth. After a pause he replied. “N-no, just um, bit of a tight fit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” fretted the mass of tentacles. He couldn’t help but flush at the wording.

Henry cleared his throat and shifted the way their weights touched. “No no, it’s okay.”

He noted that his human friend didn’t exactly move away. The appendage gave a hard knock, but to no avail. He sighed and readjusted in the dark, hyper attune to the way Henry’s breath hitched, and how he swallowed.

After a few seconds of listening to the loud muffled music outside, the monster jolted. “Henry, are you hard?”

Henry blushed terribly, glad he could not be seen. “N-no!”

“Yes you are!” he lifted an arm, which brushed against Henry’s inner thigh.

“Eep! Quit that! You’re just being a dick.”

That made him chuckle awkwardly. “Sorry, I don’t have enough room to move without… touching you.”

Another hesitation. “Well… maybe… what if I said I actually didn’t really mind?” asked Henry quietly, trying the waters.

That surprised the monster. He thought for a moment, before moving. He felt around carefully with the tip of a tentacle, before it reached its destination. He felt Henry still and press his back against the wall, his shaking hand to clamped mouth.

“You don’t mind if I do.. this?”

The tentacle all too gently felt up the length through Henry’s thin, tight pants. He felt it twitch, and his friend withheld a groan. He pressed a little harder and stroked over his poor, throbbing cock. Almost felt bad for him.

“…No.”

“They could unlock the door at any second, we can’t exactly fuck here,” said the mass.

Henry’s temperature sky rocketed. “F-fuck!? A-ah, we could leave the party.”

He continued to stroke him, eventually dipping the tentacle under the waistband. Henry jutted his hips and rocked shamefully against him. A second tentacle followed, their sticky, slimy skin jerking him off slowly. A third went around the back of his pants, between his ass crack where it could rub and poke at his hole.

“Th-thought you said not here!” Henry whispered, head light.

“I’m just teasing…”

A moment more of that treatment, and Henry was nearly drooling in the dark. His back arched and he gasped, releasing a moan as he thrust up against the arms. A little cum splattered against the bottom of his shirt, but most ended up in his underwear and pants.

“Shit shit shit,” he chanted, catching his breath and coming down.

With a last little stroke and press against his pucker, the tentacles retreated. It was just in time, as the sound of the closet being unlocked and thrown open shattered their concentration.

“We mother fuckin’ forgot about you two! Hahaha!”

“You scared the Hell out of me!” Henry shielded his eyes.

“Woah man,” someone else said scandalously behind the first. “What’s that on your shirt?”

The tentacle mass spilled out of the closet, stretching long arms out and puffing up casually. “Haha, move, we were in there like thirty minutes. It was fun but we gotta head home, right Henry?”

Henry, who was now mostly hidden behind his friend, blinked his eyes back open in the light, smiled lazily, and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a silly, short request done for New Years for flameandphoenix on Tumblr.

**248 words. Includes oviposition.**

Once upon a time there was a moth girl. She need to lay her eggs, like, pronto. So she went in search for a mate.

Most of the other moth people were unattractive, rude, or plain boring. In an act of desperation, the moth girl flew far, far from the monster folk to seek out someone different. Someone with a heart of gold.

“Do you have a heart of gold?” she asked a human.

“No, I have a heart of COLD,” replied the woman. “You are in Alaska. Try flying south.”

The moth flew south.

“Do you have a heart of gold?”

“No, I have a heart of OLD,” replied the man. “We only believe in conservative ideas here. Try flying east before I get my shotgun.”

The moth flew east.

“Do you have a heart of gold?”

“That I do,” replied the young lady. And she showed the moth to her private art gallery, where she did, indeed, have a gold cast human heart.

The moth swooned.

Then it was that the moth girl and the rich human made sweet, sweet love on top of an unprepared canvas. Nothings were whispered, sculptures toppled over from the sheer force of the moth’s thrusts, and eggs were laid in the most delicate of uteruses. It was a great time all around, if I’m honest.

In time, the rich lady’s house was crawling with little baby caterpillars. But there is always room for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/


	3. Drider/Reader

**Length:** 619 words

 **Main Kinks:** cunnlingus, cuddling

 **Other Warnings:** light bondage, knitting,

Requested by a follower who would like to remain anonymous. Thanks so much!

You wrapped the cozy scarf around his neck with a grand smile.

“Well… what do you think?”

The drider tightened the lovingly hand-knit garment around his skin and began to fiddle with one of the arms. He looked down at you, observing the hope plastered across your blushing, chubby cheeks. He smirked. A spindly leg came up to twirl a strand of your hair playfully.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,”

But you could see through his bluff. He obviously enjoyed it. At least a little. You raspberried and rolled your eyes.

“You love it,” you proclaimed.

He held out a few seconds more, before relaxing and giving a snicker. “You did wonderfully,”

You brightened and threw your arms around his neck and he laughed at your intense response.

This spindly cellar spider had been teaching you how to knit for the better part of the year. It was finally paying off. Nothing filled you with more gratification than wrapping that scarf around his neck. Well, nothing besides… your blush deepened.

“Darling, you feel mighty warm. Are you truly that excited about the scarf?” he cooed, human arms holding you close.

You pulled back a tad. “O-oh, it’s nothing!”

He studied your face. “You never have lied well,”

Finally you burst, slumping against his humanoid torso. “Alright.. it’s just…” you buried your head against his neck. “we haven’t.. u-um,”

Then he was blushing too as he nuzzled your hair. “You’re very naughty. It’s only been a month,”

“ONLY a month?” you guffawed.

“You have a higher libido than me my dear,” he chuckled softly, a long, thin spider leg caressing up your thigh.

Soon the arachnid had you sprawled on the floorboards of his cozy cabin. You legs were pinned wide by near invisible webs, and his dainty mouth was lavishing your body with the smallest kisses. Collar bone, breasts, the soft round pouch of your tummy. He reached his destination with pleasure. With a finally kiss to your shaking thigh, he licked straight up between your folds, just getting a taste.

“Mmm, you’re already wet,”

You turned your head, smiling wide. “Go on then,”

He hummed in approval and started out general and slow. It gave you a nice daze. But then he got focused, lapping at and circling your clit in a way that had your mouth gaping and hand to his head. Right before you could ask him to finger you, you felt the prod of a digit to your sopping entrance.

“Ahh, yes, please,” you begged.

The drider began to finger fuck you slowly while eating you out. He added more fingers gradually. It didn’t take long before waves crashed down around you, sending you through an ocean of delight. You cried out, ankles struggling at the webs, until your body stopped quivering and he let up.

He crawled over you, resting his human torso against your chest where he could snuggle in against your neck and kiss you.

“Feel better?”

You breathed out shakily. “Ohhh yeah,”

“I wonder what will happen next time, when you present me with a hand-knit sweater,”

You giggled and kissed the side of his head, a slight buck to your hips. “We’ll see,”

You most certainly would be working on knitting the cute little spider an ugly holiday sweater. After all, he had taught you well. Dating was a perk too. Maybe you’d even knit a big red heart on the front to embarrass him. You smiled at the thought. The two of you cuddled like that for a while, nice and warm in the after glow, before you eventually decided to stay the night and curled up in bed together.


	4. Centaur/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot your request, huh? It's February now, here you go Bookah!

**Length:**   _654 words_

 **Main Kinks:**   _Big dick, creampie, minor cum inflation_

**Other Warnings:** _Animal anatomy , outdoor sex_

 

Whenever you'd go down to the river to fish, you'd find yourself face to face with a distant herd of centaurs. During spring, this was their watering hole. They'd always keep to themselves; across the river and in the fields. Sometimes, one would eye you curiously.

 

At first, he would linger closer to the river's edge, pretending to look for particular river stones. After a week of this, the two of you called across the water. The river's babble was too loud to hear well over, so he sloshed across the shallow end.

 

He was a young stallion, his coat a tan piebald with back socks. His face was very strong, a long nose and longer hair. And when he spoke he had a cheerful, if shy, air about him. You'd leave for the day, catch in your bucket, but he'd begun waiting for you in the mornings.

 

The centaur kept you company while you fished, even if frequently it was quiet company. Sometimes he'd bring you flowers, or edible mushrooms he'd collected. Really, he was very sweet.

 

One day, as the sun was setting and casting gold into the water, he kissed you. It was warm and soft, unsure. But you kissed back.

 

“You smell good,” he said, hyper attune to breeding cycles of mares. Even though you were human, he could smell it on you.

 

You let him take you into the sparse birch woods. Riding bareback with your hands in his mane did nothing but make things _worse._ You pet his haunches and his skin twitched as he shifted on excited hooves.

 

“Make love to me, here in the woods!” you giggled playfully, leaning over a fallen tree.

 

“You barely know me. And I won't fit,” he tried, embarrassed but obviously aroused.

 

“You're a gentleman... but I know what I want. You said I smelled good, didn't you?”

 

You yanked down your jeans and panties. The centaur took some time to adjust over the fallen log and your smaller body, his already flared cock bumping against your back. He used his human hands to help balance, palms flat to the smooth upright trees next to the log.

 

“Geez,” you sighed. “you really _are_ huge!”

 

He blushed as you fumbled to help position the long member against your pussy. It was stiff and throbbing against your hand, ready to take you. Even spreading your legs wide, the tip had trouble fitting. You jerked yourself off, supplying a decent amount of lube to aid the entrance, and eventually he was able to begin.

 

The wide tip stayed nice and snug inside. It burned and stretched you already past your limits, and you found yourself gritting teeth.

 

“Gods, you're so tight.”

 

He could barely move. It took a significant amount of time to really get started, thrusting slowly to keep from pushing too hard. With every thrust you cried out, nearly unable to take the sheer amount of pressure. It even forced out a few involuntary tears. But it felt so devilishly _good!_

 

You jerked yourself off the entire time, and only after a few minutes did you find your orgasm crashing into you. It rocked through your body, making your poor aching pussy clasp hard around the centaur's cock.

 

He gasped and pressed in harder, hitting the back of your cunt roughly.

 

“Ah, oh my Gods, ahh-!”

 

You felt a strong, thick blast of cum drooling out of you. It filled you so totally that you thought you even felt your belly bulge, swelling with the warm load. It oozed down your legs and all over the grass messily, but it was amazingly hot.

 

“S-sorry,” he panted, still stuck inside. “I came early.”

 

You snickered and rocked your hips a little, making him grunt. “Feels good to me.”

 

He kissed you deeply before taking you home, and you promised to return for round two tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in requesting a short work like this? Simply comment with your request and fill out this sheet:
> 
>  
> 
> BASICS:
> 
> Pairing:  
> Gender:  
> Genitalia:  
> Pronouns:  
> Kinks desired:  
> Kinks to Avoid:  
> Point of View:
> 
> ADVANCED OPTIONS (Not required)
> 
> General Plot: (2 paragraph maximum)  
> Sex Scene Specifics: (2 paragraph maximum)  
> Physical Description of Characters:
> 
> I choose 1 request every month or so to fulfill. However, so many sweet folk read and leave kudos on AO3, that I wanted to open them up here as well! So please, send something in, and you may find in a month or so from now, I've typed it for you!
> 
> Keep in mind the requests are only about 500 words. So if you have a plot in mind, make sure it fits in with the word limit. Not typing a novel here. I also do not do kinks like scat, piss, or hyper anything. Nor do I do unethical kinks, such as rape or incest.


End file.
